brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
:"Nico, Have i introduced you to Trevor?" :"Ewwwww, Get that horrible thing away!" :"Are you sure you don't want to hold Trevor?" :"George, i don't want to be in the same room as Trevor". :-George and Nicole about Trevor Trevor is George Stobbart's new pet. Yes, he is a cockroach and sometimes he uses him on very important missions. He is first seen next to the main counter at Vera Security offices. Personality He likes to scuttle around in his new Matchbox sweet home. His dietary habits are whatever is on the floor, and George's delicious "Rich Tea" biscuits. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse Henri Dubois hired Vera Security to take care of the exhibition's safety, George decides he needs to search their offices thoroughly. Once inside the office, he finds a woman screaming for her life. After a few seconds, George realizes she is very scared of a little cockroach that is walking next to her desk. Thanks to Bassam’s help, George manages to trap the old insect in a matchbox found within the office with a Rich Tea Biscuit. Though he is not planning to dispose it, but to keep him comforted in his pocket. Some time later and after showing Trevor to pretty much everyone, George presents him to Fleur, the psychic flower vendor. She knows exactly what’s inside the matchbox without even open it. She shares with George that Trevor might like better to be called Boris. Later in the story at the Montserrat cable car station, George learns that a group of men commanded by Richard Langham has taken over the station and sabotaged the console which operates the cars’ mechanism. The idiots stuck a spanner in there and blew the fuse in the back by the prongs. They wanted to make sure no-one could use the cable cars. Kat D, who is in charge of the dashboard, warns George not to stick his arm inside it or otherwise he'll get fried. It is time for Trevor to save the day. George places his matchbox home near the console’s hatch and sticks to his body a paperclip covered in jam, now Trevor is fully equipped for the mission. By attracting him with Rich Tea crumbs near the broken fuse, Trevor peacefully walks towards it so that the paperclip makes contact and the electrical current can flow through the entire circuit. Despite the fact that Trevor gets a minor shock during this, the console is now working at fully speed. Kat handles the cable car mechanism and lets George and Nico go down the hill to the Santa Cova Chapel to meet Duane and Pearl Henderson who are now safe and sound from being, moments before, stuck inside a cable car hanging in midway across the valley. Trivia *The name "cockroach" comes from the Spanish word for cockroach, cucaracha, transformed by English folk etymology into "cock" and "roach". The scientific name derives from the Latinized Greek name for the insect (Doric Greek: βλάττα, blátta; Ionic and Attic Greek: βλάττη, bláttē). *Bassam is the one who gifts George the "Rich Tea" biscuit in exchange for fixing his stall's old sign. *After the electrical shock inside the station’s console, George is absolutely sure Trevor looks like he is going to need therapy. But he is sure that he will feel better after tasting one of his delicious Tea Rich cookies. Gallery Trevor's biggest mission.png|Trevor's biggest mission in the cable car of Montserrat, Spain Trevor 1.png|Trevor almost gets fried Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Animal Category:Alive Category:Vera Security Office Category:Montserrat Monastery Train Station Category:Paris, France Category:Montserrat, Spain Category:Catalonia, Spain